FIVE
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Simple cliche title, awesome story! Sequel to Seeing Red. Jake and the gang get obsessed with a new video game, but it turns out to be a trap by the the vengeful Huntsman 88 and 89. Seriously it is a good plan, will they beat this horrific game? who knows
1. Up All Night?

**Disclaimer: I own not American Dragon, nor does I own the Call of Duty Franchise, or anything else for that matter, except for Nikolai, I own him. Cause he's a bad ass**

**K, just got a mega awesome idea for an Amdrag story. Whilst I was playing some Zombs on COD: Black Ops. It got me to thinking, hey; zombies qualify as mythical creatures, why not fit them into a story? It's a great idea, yes? Well tough fruit salad cause I think it is. SO PLEASE REVIEW! And uh...yeah lets say this story happens like right after Seeing Red, like maybe a week or two. **

"**FIVE"**

**(Yeah the title is subject to change)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Up All Night?

Tired beyond all reason, Jake heard a knock at his door as he was asleep at the game console.

"[knock knock knock] Wakey wakey eggs and bacy Jakers, time to get up for school!" Johnathon said from outside, cheerful and chipper as usual.

"Uggggggggh." Jake groaned getting up from his awkward position, realizing not only 'Was that how I slept last night?' but that he only got maybe 1, 2 hours of sleep tops. "Ugh, I need...some...energy." Jake crawled to his mini-fridge and reached for a Red Bull. "Last one, better make it count -[gulp gulp gulp]-ahhhhhhh, much better." Jake said more alert and focused...for the time being. He slipped on his t-shirt, some jeans, trademark red and gold flight jacket and Converse sneakers. Right before checking his breath "Ugh, yikes." he went to the bathroom, Haley skipped in, wide awake, much to Jake's chagrin.

"Morning ugly." she said, Jake was even too tired for a come back, but just brushed his teeth and combed his green and jet black bed head. "Up all night?"

"...Uh, shut-up...uh...uh..."

"Uh...Haley?"she suggested

"Yeah that stuff, meh." Jake said before walking out. He grabbed his backpack and headed down stairs to realize "Aw man I'm running late!"

"Whoa-ho, hold on there son, sure you can't join us for pancakes?" John asked

"Wish I could, can't running late, bye!" Jake ran through the door and to the ally right next to his house. "This is where it's good to be a dragon, dragon up!" quickly transforming he flew towards school, the Red Bull quickly wearing off "[Yawn]-Man I'm gonna crash land if I don't get some energy soon." a block or so from school Jake changed back right by a Dunkin' Donuts' and got in line. "Ugh, since when does the protector of the magical world have to wait in a line?" he groaned under his breath.

"Can I help you sir?" an over eager clerk asked, of whom Jake wanted nothing more then to punch her in the face, why should she be so alive, awake, alert, and enthusiastic, but when all he wanted to do was sleep. "Uh...get me a medium coffee, and a cruller, asap, I'm late for school." he said under his breath.

"Coming right up, that'll be 4.00$ exactly." the clerk said. At the next cashier Jake heard another familiar fatigued voice

"Yeah get me a...large premium roast coffee, a...bakers dozen strawberry frosted sprinkled donuts, and a flat-bread breakfast sandwich, the original."

"First off, our largest box is a dozen, second, did you get any sleep last night, third and this isn't a question this is a statement, you're an idiot."

"Hey, I don't tell you how to live your life, look whose working at a D&D loser, now just get me my damn food!"

"Fine, that'll be 18.15$, and P.S. I'm only putting 12 donuts in the box."

"Meh, get a real job!"

"Spud?" Jake asked

"Oh, hey Jake." Spud said taking his purchased items of food "Got my well balanced breakfast." he added stuffing a doughnut in his sandwich "Breakfast of champions right here." he said taking a bite. The two walked the short distance to school with precious minutes to spare. "Man, did we kick zombie ass last night or what?"

"Did we ever, I can't believe we pulled an all nighter." Jake said with a yawn. Then finished his cruller. "What I really can't believe is we made it to round 257." That's actually very impressive

"I know, man I'm so pumped-[zzzzzzzzzzzzz]" Spud said before hitting the pavement snoozing.

"Ugh, get up Spud." Jake said. After no movement, the teen sighed carrying Spud and his goodies to the steps.

"Oh Jakey boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling." he slurred, then Jake ran into another sleeping fellow by the front entrance

"Wake up Brad!"

"Ah, what, zombie what?" the jock stood up from is slumber "Oh it's you."

"Relax, were not playing zombs anymore, oh; and way to kick the bucket at round 171 loser!" the irony here, that is incredible to last that long

"Hey it's not my fault spud-moron over there can't cover my ass while I'm at the mystery box." Brad bellowed.

"Hey screw you Brad, at least I'm not a monkey!"

"What the hell does that mean!"

"I don't know I'm tired-[zzzzzzzzzzzzzz]" Spud fell asleep again.

"Typical, he falls asleep now, he falls asleep last night, maybe if he hadn't we'd still be playing right now." Brad complained

"Yeah like your the secret to our gaming success, screw the other 20 players in our party last night." Jake defended

"Well, still that doesn't mean-[zzzzzzzzzzz]" then Brad passed out

"Thank God, thought he'd never shut up." Jake dragged Spud to his homeroom, and sat him in his chair. Jake yawned, and walked out to his locker, greeted by a sunshiny face

"Hey you." Rose said

"mehahshahshhgrhhsa." Jake slurred half asleep.

"Well if that's Chinese for hello, then, mehahshahshhgrhhsa to you too." she gave his near dead self a hug.

"Uh, hey yourself." Jake yawned

"A little delayed but okay." Rose said taking him close for a kiss. "Hey, your uh...your lips are limp Jake, something wrong?"

"Uh...[yawn]...not really, just a little tired is all." Jake said at a near whisper resting his weary eyes

"Did Gramps have you doing dragon business, and he didn't invite us?" "Were a team, remember?" Rose asked

"Yeah and no, it wasn't dragon business."

"Well if it wasn't then what were you...Oh no, did you pull an all nighter with the zombies again?" Rose groaned, tired and defeated, Jake lightly nodded. "Oh, dammit Jake, that's not healthy, your gonna lose focus, and your grades are gonna slip."

"Ugh, you sound like Grandpa, My mom, Trixie, and Rose combined." Jake said

"I am Rose."

"You are, Oh..."

"See, you don't even know your own girlfriend, who you've loved for years, now I'm back and I get-"

"[zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz]"

"JAKE!"

"Huh, what, zombie, what?" he said startled

"Ugh." "Come on, I'll carry you to homeroom." Rose smirked

"Thanks babe."

"Oh good, you remember me." she drug Jake passed Nikolai talking to Trixie "Morning Trix, morning Niko."

"Hey-hey Rose."

"Privet Rose." … "That means hello."

"Oh, sorry, don't speak-e-da Russian." she said

"Uh...what's wrong with Jakey?" Trixie asked

"Yes, how is old Jacob?" Niko asked, pretty chipper.

"Guess who played zombies all night...again." Rose groaned, by now Jake was completely passed out.

"Ugh, again, man...oh and you know Spud had a hand in that." Trixie added

"Mhmm..."

"Uh, sorry ladies, not used to American lingo, but uh; how does one play zombies, do you just take a potion to local cemetery and have at it?" Nick asked

"No Niko you crazy." Trixie chuckled "It's a video game, Call of Duty?"

"Call of Duty?" Nick asked confused

"Yeah, oh you would love it, it's a first person shooter, it has zombie missions." Rose said

"Right, right, I remember now, but they don't sell it in Russia for obvious reasons." Niko explained.

"Oh." the girls agreed

"Come on, we gotta get to class." they pulled Jake to homeroom

Now for the reason you're reading this, to know who the villain(s) is/are. In the Abandoned Huntslair, Numbers 88 and 89 were fiddling around, eating food and screwing around with the master computer.

"Hey 89, you ever wonder what it would be like to be on top again?" When were you ever on top

"What do you think I've been doing for 3 weeks sucka?"

"Ooh, does it involve us ruling the world and destroying all magical creatures?" 88 asked

"Eventually, I'm almost done."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Must you hover over my neck?" 89 sneered

"Well sor-ry." "What is the plan."

"Simple, you know that new video game I designed?"

"Really?" "That was fast." 88 said

"Shut up." "Listen, you know Call of Duty Black Ops was the most best selling game last year right?"

"Riiiiiiiiight." 88 said confused

"But people only bought it cause of the zombie missions." "So I said, to hell with the campaign, why not just make an RPG zombie game."

"So like...World of Warcraft on steroids?" that's actually a good analogy on the subject.

"Yeah 88 you could say that... … … … ...and were done, finally alls that's left to do is upload to every game were going to sell, and world domination, here we come." 89 cheered

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me you got the game published already?"

"You sound surprised." "Why do you think we had all this money to buy food, video games, World of Warcraft credits, and Itunes cards?"

"I dunno?" 88 shrugged "So what we get rich quick off a video game, not much of a world domination scheme."

"88 will you shut the hell up, look, whenever the game is played, all I gotta do is press this button on the remote, it will make whomever is playing the game, our zombies, we can make the, do whatever they want." 89 said flaunting the remote

"Cool."

"Yeah it is, and, the other best part is, we can suck our zombies into the game, and do to them as we wish, all our enemies can be under our control at the touch of a button, and we set the rules...think of it 88, Huntsgirl, and the American Dragon and his stupid friends."

"All ours...it's brilliant." 88 agreed "So, what now?"

"Now, we just wait, cause our game hits the stores tomorrow, check it."

"Perfect."

"And now, we wait." 89 sat back, their actual not stupid yet convoluted plan was actually working perfectly...

**So PLEASE REVIEW and Tell me what you think!**


	2. I Gotta Have It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...and i regret nothing**

**I got some nice ideas for new Amdrag stories, thanks to you readers, I'll see if I can post them asap...as for this one, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: I Gotta Have It!

In class, ironically enough it was mythology, and more ironically enough-NOT, the teacher was out, and guess whose coming to class to sub? No really guess...Done guessing?

"Gutentag mien students, Mr. Lipton caught sight of zhe fishing pox, I mean; why zhe hell go to vork vhen I could call sick and get zhe hard vorking lame ass principal to do it, no sorry wrong again, I mean chicken pox." Rotwood sighed in his thick German accent "But it iz mien favorite subject so lets-" He stopped class long enough to realize 8 of the students fast asleep, among them, Jake, Spud, and Brad. "Oh come on, zhere is no vay I have bored half of you already."

"Apparently students have caught zombieitis." Niko joked

"Elaborate Mr. Borodin." Rotwood asked intrigued

"Well I don't know much about subject myself however, it has to do with that video game Call of Duty: Black Ops, where you in mission get to kill zombies-"

"Where!" Spud yelled waking up

"Calm down Spud, is false alarm." Nick assured him

"Oh, cool, okay back to sleep now-[zzzzzzzzzzz]"

"Anyway, that is gist of subject that I know of." Nick finished

"Interesting, vell zhen, since your all so busy vith zhe zombies, zhats vhat ve vill be learning zhis week, and due Friday, I vant a 10 page paper on zhe subject, double spaced, 12 font." The remaining awake students groaned. "Now open your text books to chapter 17, introduction to zombies."

Later after school at Canal Street Electronics. Nick and Rose were working their lackadaisical shifts, where Jake, Trixie and Spud sat on the couch watching TV.

"Man, I can't believe Rotwood is making us write a 10 page paper on zombies, it's like Call Of Duty meets school." Jake groaned

"Yeah I know right, so lame, thanks a lot Niko." Spud added

"Hey not my fault you idiots can't stay awake for 40 measly minutes, and not my fault half your party was in our mythology class which incidentally Rotwood was teaching."

"Well, maybe this will be a good experience for you two not to stay up all night playing zombs." Rose said

"Buzzkill alert." Spud said laying backwards on the couch

"Spud's right Rose, I can't help it if I'm into a great freakin awesome video game." Jake added

"Rose is right young one." Lao Shi said walking in

"Aw, Jake, nother' buzzkill alert." Spud warned

"Don't remind me." Jake said shutting his eyes

"JAKE, WAKE UP!" he bellowed

"What what, I'm up, zombie, what?"

"How many times have I told you about distractions young one?"

"I count six." Trixie said

"Well make that 7." Lao Shi added. "And by the way, I suggest all FIVE of you be on tip top alert."

"Why?" Trixie asked

"Cause Intel says Huntsman numbers 88, and 89 are still free and breathing." Nick said

"Ha aha aha aha ah ha ha ha ha ha." laughs filled the room.

"What is so funny?" Nick asked

"Nick, 88 and 89 are jokes!" Rose laughed

"Those idiots couldn't catch something magical if it bit them in the ass." Trixie chuckled

"What, they can't be that bad." Nick said

"Oh, they can be bud, they can be, Spud over here could do better." Jake laughed

"It's true." spud smiled. Everyone just continued to laugh, but Niko and Lao Shi.

"[sigh] I think I speak for everyone when I say I am putting you in charge of this assignment Nikolai."

"I understand."

"Good, now; granted you should never judge a book by it's cover, you of all people should know." he motioned to Rose...who was still laughing "They truly...are not...how should I put this...coordinated, to do...anything, but that doesn't mean they won't try something sleazy, sketchy, backhanded, or disguised." Lao Shi warned

"Right, I'll make sure we are extra careful." Niko assured him

"Good, I have my own business to attend to, have it."

"Yes boss." "Alright, will you all stop with the laughing!"

"Uh...oh sorry Nick, but man that was funny." Jake said getting the last few chuckles out of him

"Look, if they are as bad as you say they are, perhaps we should all go right now and look for them." Nick suggested

"no, no no no no, no it's okay." Everyone said

"Thought so." "By the way, I actually managed to get their names, turns out they were in CIA database as well as Dragon Council's, I uh...see why they always call themselves 88 and 89." Nick explained

"So, who are they?" Trixie asked impatient.

"88's real name...Rutherford C. (Clarence) Woodrow, and 89 is Cleveland G. (Gene) Sandoval." more laughs filled the room

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." like that

"Man that is too funny." Spud said in between chuckles

"Who knows what they could be planning." Nick thought

"Probably a new way to cry while peeing their pants." Jake smirked "Now while we think of new ways to effortlessly trap them, I'm watching TV." That's when the announcement came on.

"_If you like Call of Duty."_

"Yes I do...I do like Call of Duty." Jake said mesmerized by the commercial

"_If you like slaying zombies."_

"I do like slaying zombies." Spud followed

_Then shut-up and listen cause you're gonna like this!" "Coming soon, it's Attack of the Undead, play as your own created avatar."_

"Whoa, your own avatar." Rose said

"_Yes your own avatar, and customize it with body armor and bad ass accessories."_

"Hmm, I do enjoy bad ass accessories." Trixie pondered.

"_Cool now shut-up and listen to the commercial, okay play tons of amazing custom maps, with all new missions, and play an online epic 150 person match, enjoy, Night...of the...Undead, Rated T for Teen parents strongly cautioned, available for the Xbox-360 and Playstation 3, coming midnight 1/16/11-1/17!"_

"Huh, that's tonight." Rose said "Not that I'll play it all night unlike some people, but we gotta get that game."

"I know, I gotta have it!"

"Quick, we gotta go wait in line at the Game Stop!" Spud yelled

"There's no time to lose, the sooner we get in that line the better!" "Quick, we'll get there faster this way, dragon up!" Jake transformed and flew the four of them to the nearest Game Stop, on Broadway.

"Well...that sucked, idiots." Nick groaned

"Hey kid, what's up?" Fu asked coming from the back

"Apparently, there is new stupid zombie game on market, and of course they want it, comes out at midnight." Nick explained

"Wait a minute, you mean Attack of the Undead?" Fu asked

"Yeah why?"

"Ha, what morons, the old man just ordered a whole case of em, Xbox and PS3, a-goo-goo."

"Suckers." just then, a UPS guy walked in carrying two boxes

"Hey uh, gotta shipment for Canal Street Electronics."

"You come to right place." Nick said

"Sign here please." ….. … … . . . . "Thank you sir." he exited

"Hmm, wonder what he ordered?"

"Well it's probably the new game." Fu said opening the boxes "And it is."

"Ah, is that the new video game?" Lao Shi asked

"Da, just got delivered." Nick said

"Perfect, where are the others I thought I would surprise them?"

"Funny story gramps, the kids are as we speak, waiting in line for this game to be released at midnight elsewhere." Fu explained

"Ugh, of course, well no shame in seeing what all the fuss is about, Fu dog, crack open an game box-"

"Xbox."

"Whatever, and Nikolai, get three controllers."

"Da commandant." Nick said. They started to play

"I never understood the concept to these games." Lao Shi admitted

"Is easy I guess, point; shoot." Nick said "So, if 88 and 89 were to make some backhanded, sketchy plan, what would it be?"

"With those two, odds are, nothing." Fu said

"Ah, but you must be vigilant young one, case everything in your life, they will exploit it."

"Is possible."

"So, how long do guys wanna bet before they come rushing back here to realize we have a ton of this game?" Fu asked

"Eh, I say 3 hours." Nick guessed

CUTSCENE

At the Huntslair

"Hey...Hey, 89, someones playing our game, look look I see it on the grid, see." 88 bellowed "Should we...should we do something?"

"Nah not yet, it's probably a curious small time shop owner getting a first look on the TV in his back room, it ain't worth our time, wait till tonight when they all log on."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...I don't get it."

"Ugh, you know I don't even realize why were friends, you moron." 89 sneered

**Ooh, what's gonna happen next I wonder? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Players Have Been Played

**Disclaimer: PANCAKES!**

**Alright here's where it starts to not suck, seriously; PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: The Players Have Been Played

"This is actually nice game." Nick said "Plus my avatar is bad ass, I shall call him...Bad Ass Semenov in honor of old neighbor."

"You had a neighbor named Bad Ass...that's bad ass." Fu exclaimed

"No Fu, he was a bad ass, but first name Pavel."

"Right...I don't get it." Fu said getting right back to the game

"Of course not."

"How bout you gramps what do you think?"

"I don't understand the hype in these games it's all-[bang zap boom]-HA, take that zombie scum, whose ya daddy, that's right Lao-Shi's yo daddy, bring on those credits-but yes it's all filler no killer, know what I'm saying?" after that outburst Nick and Fu just looked at each other exchanging weird looks

"Riiiiiiight, who put caffeine in your Metamucil today old man?" Nick asked

"Oh, nice one kid."

"Up top-[high five]"

"Yes, that little outburst was my midlife crisis by the way." Lao Shi assured them

"Bull-sh*t, flashback time..."

_Summer 1995_

_[beep beep] FU DOG GET OUT HERE!_

"_Ah, Jesus Christmas gramps it's like 6 in the morn-holy-[verooooooooom]"_

"_How do you like it?"_

"_You bought a Mustang?"_

"_Hells yeah I bought a Mustang, come on lets go for a spin."_

"_Well I won't argue with that logic...so, how'd you buy this thing."_

"_Uh...that's not important...but I hope the children Susan has one day with husband don't mind me not contributing to their college funds." _Not like Jake's going to college anyway...and he'll be the only Asian not to.

Winter 2011

"Yeah whatever happened to that Mustang?" Fu asked

"You remember our little trip to Brooklyn to buy those potion ingredients and I parked it?"

"Yeah vaguely."

"Well...It wasn't locked." Lao Shi said saddened

"Nice." Nick said eyes glued to the TV "Well, it's been 3 hours where are-"

"Sup." Jake said flying in, gang in hands.

"Right on schedule." Nick smirked

"You know we were waiting in line at the electronics store, when it hit us, hey; we know a guy who owns an electronics store who can get us the game, and cheap too, so we came back here." Spud elaborated

"Please Grandpa." Jake begged

"Of course, here you are children, my gifts to you, enjoy." he pushed the boxes their way.

"Alright!"

"Thanks Gramps."

"Oh yeah, grandson; this is your next birthday, Easter, and Christmas gift from me."

"Aw man."

"Nick and Rose, consider this your bonus."

"Aw man."

"Anyway, you kids gotta check this game out it's freaking awesome." Fu insisted

"Nah Fu, we'll just go on live tonight when everyone else gets it."

"Don't you dare play all night young one, remember you must be focused...that goes for all of you." Lao Shi waned

"Don't worry gramps, I'll make sure they don't play all night." Trixie insisted

"Yeah besides gramps, I have to get some good sleep tonight, cause the Spudster got a job." he said proud of himself

"You did?"

"You did?"

"You did?"

"I did, your looking at the new cashier of 46th and Broadway's Dip This!" That's right SuperTrooper fans I bet you know where this is going.

"Well I think it's great your taking some responsibility Spudinski, off you go now." Lao Shi hurried them out of the shop

"20$ says he spits in cops burger." Nick said

"Yup." Fu agreed

"And since they're...preoccupied Nikolai, I suggest you go dig up some clues."

"Sure sure...[yawn]...right after some sleep, see you tomorrow boss."

"Good night." …

"Seriously, who the hell doesn't park a car especially one as nice as that one, in the middle of Brooklyn?"

"FU DOG!"

Later that evening, 12:33 to be exact, Jake put on his head set and went looking for players

"Yo yo, mac-Daddy Jake's online y'all, who wants to join this party, come on back."

"Mac daddy this is Spudinater, do you copy."

"Read ya loud and clear Spud." Jake said

"Hey Spudinski, how bout you try not f*cking up tonight."

"Jake, Brad's online."

"So I hear."

"Yo Jakey, Trixie Carter coming atcha."

"Hey Trix."

"Hey babe, little Huntress is online."

"Hmm...hey Rose."

"Aw great."

"Hey, no kissy-kissy crap like that one team deathmatch...juggernaut my ass." Brad complained

"Hey, no room for huntress II?"

"Ugh, hey Lily." Jake said

"Lily, go to bed." Rose yelled over to her room

"You can't make me." she said in a playful tone.

"Ugh, whatever."

"Yo yo, Trevor Sims I'm up."

"Michael Pyle, wassup y'all."

Jason McCarthy signing on."

"Um, hey guys."

"Aw crap."

"Not Eugene."

"Hey, out of our game loser!" Yeah Brad said that

"Hey, you all know it's up to the host to-"

"Bye Eugene."

"Ha, the Jake has spoken." Lily said

"Adios dorky." Trixie added

"Aw, you all suck I'm playing W.O.W. They all respect me."

"Yeah, you know something else Eugene, they're all losers!" Brad said that too.

"Good, the dork is gone, lets get to it." Jake said. They started a match on a map resembling the United States Chamber of Commerce building, just blocks from the White House.

...Meanwhile at the Huntslair...

"89...89, wake up, the moment we've all been waiting for!" 88 yelled happily

"Alright, fresh suckas...what should we make them do first?" 89 asked

"Ooh ooh I know-"

"And you can't say to get you Jack Bauer."

"Aw...ooh how bout-"

"Or the Denver Broncos."

"...Uh...oh ooh how bout-"

"Or the world's largest Doughnut...it's not even edible."

"Aw your really playing hardball...and come on you don't think the Randy's Donuts sign would look bad ass over the Huntslair?" 88 asked

"Yeah if you wanna have the po-lice on our ass, might as well put a big neon sign that says 'Huntslair This Way'."

"Killjoy." 88 crossed his arm

"But, an awesome montage of sports cars sounds doable." 89 pondered

"Ooh ooh, or a new Ipod?"

"Now your thinking, but why stop there, we could use a killer stereo system."

"And doughnuts."

"No doughnuts..." 89 went on the hypnoray. Broadcasting his signal to the washed up masses. "Attention slaves this is your master speaking...For tonight you are all required to find us classy sports cars...ipods and ipod accessories, and a killer stereo system-"

"And doughnuts!"

"NO DOUGHNUTS!" "Just go forth and bring all this to the Huntslair, on the double."

"Yes master." the slaves said in unison. Each all suddenly had cerulean blue eyes, and walked like zombies from their homes. Turns out a lot of kids wanted this game. One of the stores robbed was of course Canal Street Electronics. Though it was late, Fu woke up and headed to the front to see the commotion.

"[Yawn] Can't you see were closed!" "Whoa what the-[smash, alarm sounds]"

"Hey what the hell!" Fu yelled and seemed to be ignored by the looting children...not caring only a select few knew he could speak "Hey I'm talking to you mooks, what are you guys zombies!" they turned to Fu, Brad was among the looters

"Get the dog." he said in a zombieish tone

"Oh boy, uh gramps, a little help please!" Fu yelled "Well at least thy're zombies and won't remember me talking."

"[Yawn] Fu Dog, yell to customer and tell them were-whoa." Gramps said waking up "Zombies."

"Yeah and us with no ray gun a-goo-goo."

"Well then, at least they won't remember this-dragon up!" "Quick Fu Dog, whip up a potion!" Lao Shi yelled breathing some fire to lure the kids out of the store

"Uh sorry gramps but my zombie disappearing spells are a tad rusty!"

"Then do something." Eventually with armfuls of Ipod stuff and a Killer stereo system the children departed from the store "Stay out my store, all of you stay out my store I remember you face!" Lao Shi yelled, then starting to rant in Chinese. Then he noticed the foot-mobiles of child zombies dash through the street. "Oh my an epidemic, perhaps I wonder,,,nah they're not that good...Fu Dog, call the police."

"...Yes Mr. Lao-Shi we realize this is a problem but if you haven't noticed our patrols are very tied up right now." a policeman said over the phone

"Aye-ya, you are the New York Police Department not the complaint department, my store is in shambles, as are many other on the street, and there is an army of zombie children running a-muck for no apparent reason!"

"Well look, we have every officer in the city on this right now, and were mobilizing SWAT and Riot Control as we speak, keep in mind these are children, in the meantime, if you want something done, why don't you do it yourself, pretend it's the L.A. Riots...just with kids." the officer said with a lack of anything else to say

"Like what!" Lao Shi asked

"I don't know use your imagination, look I got another call, stay safe-[disconnects]"

"But...ugh...imagination huh, well cause they won't remember dragon up!" "Okay you kids, come get a piece of grandpa!"

Elsewhere at a fancy Car dealership Jake and the gang had stolen a couple of choice rides

"Ha ha, a nice ride, if I do say so myself." Jake smirked

"Yeah, and these cup holders hold every cup size!" Spud shouted happily

"I didn't even know we could drive." Rose chuckled

"Well nothing left to do but-[police sirens]" Jake couldn't finish his sentence

"This is the New York Police Department, pull over!"

"Aw man the cops!" Lily groaned from her car

"Quickly this way!" Jake led careening his bright red Ferrari into an ally with everyone following close behind

"Jake you do know what your doing right?" Trixie asked

"Of course, now come on, the master's lair isn't far, we gotta jump over that unfinished Bridge by the the harbor."

"What!"

"Are you crazy!"

"Maybe, now come on-[verooooom]" the jumped over the jump and landed by the dockyards by the Huntslair. The cops stopped right at the ramp

"We lost them, standby for further instruction, over."

"Ya-hoo, we did it!" Jake cheered. They stopped at the entrance as did the other slaves following, greeted by 88 and 89.

"We hope these offerings are to your liking masters." Jake bowed

"Oh, they'll do." 89 said pretending not to be impressed

"Oh yeah they'll do...Doughnuts!" 88 cheered

"I thought I said no doughnuts." 89 insisted

"That will be all slaves."

"And when you go to bed you will snap out of your trance and remember nothing." 89 ordered

"Yes masters." the kids departed again and stayed in the shadows on their way home.

"Man 88, this was our greatest idea yet!"

"Yeah it was, up top!"

"High five!" "Now...for tomorrow's heists."

**To be continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. What The Who Now?

**I still have no proprietary ownership...damn**

**Here's some good old fashion mystery+comedy for ya...PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: What The Who Now?

Sound asleep in his bed, Jake was dreaming about hm and Rose...and not the several acts of grand theft auto he committed just hours earlier

"Jake...Oh Jakers." Jake annoyed opened his eyes then checked his clock.

"What the-10 o'clock, I'm late for school!" Jake jumped from bed and dashed out right past his father

"Whoa whoa, easy there sport, you don't have school today, all the schools in Manhattan are shut down." Johnathon said

"Why snow day?"

"No, looting day, apparently last night a horde of "zombiefied" children went on a on a five-finger-discount spree last night, oh it was terrible son, the police were all over the place, that's no one has school today."

"Zombies...ha, get real dad, I think you've been playing my games too hard."

"Well if you don't believe me, just check the news."

"Okay I will." Jake put his shirt on and turned on the news

"_That's right Dan I'm standing here on scenic Canal Street near China Town one of the worst streets hit by these so called zombie children, local shop owners claimed in the dead of night mobs of these possessed teenagers went on a stealing rampage stealing only Apple based Ipod related items, several stereo systems by Killer-sounds, over 15 imported and domestic sports cars, and for some reason doughnuts, definitely the work of teenagers." "Officials claim this was the worst riot disaster in the United States, since the Los Angeles race riots of April-and early May 1992, I'm standing here with local electronic store owner Luong Lao-Shi, a Chinese immigrant who has owned Canal Street Electronics since 1986." "Tell us sir, what exactly happened last night?"_

"_Oh it was terrible, they stole all my Ipods, and a Killer stereo system, and broke all my windows."_

"_Tragic."_

"Oh grandpa, Dad I gotta go to grandpas." Jake said heading for the door

"Good call Jakeroony, he could use some company." With that Jake left and dashed towards the shop. The news crew had left when he got there "Gramps, you okay?"

"Of course young one." he said calmly sweeping up some broken glass

"Jesus, what the hell happened?" Jake asked scanning the store

"Zombies kid, that's what." Fu said

"What's the damage?" Jake asked

"$3,547 in total property loss and damages to the store and windows." he sighed

"Oh gramps, I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's alright young one, I've rebuilt this store before, I'll rebuild it again." "But, we must put our investigation with 88 and 89 on hold till we can find who made this happen, no way this was done on their own accord."

"Right." the rest of the gang, minus Spud, charged into the shop, and gasped

"My God." Niko said unhappy "They did this?"

"Over $3,500 in loss and damages." Lao Shi informed them

"...UGH...GOD DAMN!" Nick yelled stomping the ground

"Ugh, this is terrible." Rose exclaimed picking up a fallen display case.

"Need some help with the cleaning gramps?" Trixie asked

"Thank you..." they got to work "By the way, where is Spud?"

"Actually, he's starting today at Dip This." Trixie smirked

"Wonder how that's going for him?" Fu pondered

Well I'll tell ya. Here it is SuperTrooper fans, a ADJL remake of the liter of cola scene. The reason why I'm doing this is because the cashier guy is the same guy who voices Spud...Anyway Spud was being briefed by the manager.

"Alright Spud, this is your domain, the cash register, you take orders, you take cash, you make change." Mr. Schneider the manager said

"Sounds easy enough."

"And remember, always-"

"Always ask them about the dipisize."

"You'll do fine, welcome to Dip This Spud." he walked off

"Hey, I'm Tony the main cook, nice to have ya aboard, cool name by the way."

"Thanks."

"And hey, whenever a cop asks you for an order, tell me over the speaker, so I'll spit in their burger."

"Nice, I'm in."

"Hey, here comes two now, go get em." Tony said

"Okay." Spud walked to the register, one fat and one well built NYPD officer walked to the register, the fat one seemed to want to do the talking "Hi welcome to Dip This may I take your order."

"Sure...Spud...Get me uh...Double Bacon Cheeseburger."

"Coming right up...double baco cheeseburger it's for a cop."

"_Roger"_

"What the hells that all about, you gonna spit in it now?" he asked

"No I'm just saying that so he makes it good." he gave Spud the look, reluctantly he went to the loud speaker "Don't spit in that cop's burger."

"Yeah thanks."

"_Roger, holding spit."_

"...I'll have a pie, apple."

"You want me to hold the spit?" Spud chuckled "Ha-ha, nah just joking with ya officer, Far-va, would you like to Dipisize your meal for just a quarter more?"

"You want me to punchisize your face for free, don't gimme any lip!" he got mad and all up in Spud's face

"Hey it's only a quarter, and look how much more you get."

"I don't want it!"

"It's just 25 cents." the other cop decided to intervene

"Look guy, he doesn't want it."

"Stay out of this Ramathorn I can handle this, I don't want it!"

"Fine." Spud gave up "Uh beverage."

"Yeah get me uh...liter of cola?"

"Oh God." Ramathorn groaned

"A what?"

"A, a liter of cola?"

"What is that like Mr. Pibb or something?" Spud asked confused

"No it's a liter of cola." confused Spud went to the speaker

"Liter cola, do we make liter cola?"

"Will you just get a large Farva?" Ramathorn asked

"I don't wanna large Farva, I want my Got Damn liter of cola."

"Dude, I don't even know what that means!"

"Liter is French for gimme some f*cking cola before I tear off your f*cking neck!"

"Alright alright relax!" "Jeez!" Spud yelled he gave them their food, and they took to a table

"Hey...does this look like spit to you?" Farva asked Ramathorn showing him his burger

"Uh...yeah."

"Ah f*ck it." he said taking a bite.

"So, you get any word about those psycho zombie teenagers last night?"

"Hell I don't know I wasn't called in till well after the riots started." Farva shrugged

"That's the thing though, it may have lasted all of 35 minutes before it just stopped, a couple officers said he saw a large group them assemble at the dockyards but they didn't wanna spook em, by the time SWAT got assembled they were gone it was all over." Ramathorn explained

"So, what's the damage?"

"27 shops looted, most centered around Canal Street, 15 imported and domestic sports cars stolen, and about 15k worth of doughnuts taken weirdest thing, almost like they were told to do what they did." "All in all, roughly $13,535,900 in total property loss and damages, of course most of that are for the cars"

"Christ...What, you think it was hypnosis?" Farva asked taking another bite, all the while Spud was listening in on the conversation

"Nah get real Farv, still, the NYPD is right now the laughing stock of the city...we gotta find who these perps are and bring em to justice...if it is hypnosis it is possible and I will believe anything right now."

"Well at least we can pay for most of those damages."

"How do you figure?"

"I'm about to win $10,000,000." Farva peeled off the promotional sticker on his drink, which revealed a cut hole and his cola spilled all over him "What the-got damn burger punk, I'm gonna kill you, ya son of a bitch!" He lunged up but Ramathorn just grabbed him

"Okay Farva that's enough fast food for one day, and were walking, were walking." he pulled the chubby officer right out of the store, Spud sighed of relief.

"That was close." he said but then after the cops left, he noticed them show up...wearing street clothes with Huntsclan masks, and driving haphazardly in an unmarked, unlicensed recently stolen Dodge Challenger...ironically Spud had stolen it. "Great." he groaned … "Hry, welcome to Dip This might I take your lame ass order." Spud groaned

"Hey look 88 the American Dragon's dumb sidekick works at Dip This."

"Ha what a loser." 88 laughed "But seriously though, 2 chicken sandwich meals large coke."

"deuce chicko sandwich there for two morons, feel free to spit, urinate if you must." Spud said

"_Uh, roger." _

"Just a heads up, you two obviously don't know how marked you are." Spud assured them

"Of course, but what are you gonna do." 89 asked

"Piss on your food?"

"Oh...touche skater boy." 88 added they paid for their food and proceeded to eat in their stolen car...wheres a cop when you actually need one.

"Hey 89, does this look like piss to you?"

"Uh yeah...smells like it too."

"Ah, f*ck it."

"Aw, that's disgusting, but look we need to realize what we want for this evening."

"Hmm...I think I may know how to rid us of our pesky enemies...like send them into the game." 88 said looking through the window at Spud.

"Right, come on, we got work to do." they drove away Spud thinking

"We gotta do something about them." he sneered under his breath... "Is that for here or to go ma'am."

**Ha how bout that for funny. But seriously if you wanna see the Super Troopers version, just YouTube Liter of cola in HD, very funny stuff; okay PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
